


Screwin' the Babysitter

by tangowhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitter Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Deepthroating, Episode: s04e13 After School Special, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangowhiskey/pseuds/tangowhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gym teacher Dean Winchester has had a bad day.</p><p>Luckily for him, his babysitter knows how to put him in a good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwin' the Babysitter

Dean’s had a tough day at work.

No matter what people say, being a gym teacher is not the walk in the park they think it is. Okay, sure, he doesn’t have to grade essays or do complicated mathematical equations, but he has his own problems. 

Not only does he have to sort out petty squabbles from hormonal teenagers running after a ball as if their lives depended on it, he also has to contend with barely legal young women - and even some underage ones - flaunting themselves at him every chance they get. Dean doesn’t think it’s coincidental that the cheerleaders have gotten a whole lot more careless when he’s around when they drop their pompoms and bend down in front of him to pick them up.

Recently, the legal ones have even begun to follow him around in the hope that he’ll take one (or more) of them up against the lockers and fuck them so that they can’t think straight, or maybe in hope that he’ll allow them to blow him in the coach’s office. Not that he would ever act on their advances, but he appreciates the unspoken offers nevertheless - hey, he’s only 29 and he’s a good looking guy, sue him.

This night has him in a particularly bad mood, though. Because the usual basketball coach had to go into hospital for an ‘operation’ - although rumour has it, he was getting a gastric band fitted - Dean had been drafted in to oversee the team’s training. 

And of course, as always seems to happen on Dean’s watch, tensions were running particularly high. One of the players had apparently slept with the captain’s girlfriend and the team, at the behest of the captain, had all turned on him. Dean, of course, had to intervene and was forced to cancel training. He was just happy that no-one had to go to hospital.

And so, it’s now nearly nine o’clock and he’s missed putting the kids to bed for absolutely nothing. Charlie and Adam normally live with Dean’s dad, but John had recently gotten approved for a grant at the university that involved five months of fieldwork abroad that he really couldn’t turn down. Long story short, Dean had offered to look after the kids, which he loves doing, but soon realised that on top of his job at the school, basketball training and his part-time shifts as a mechanic helping out Bobby, he’d need some help. Enter Castiel Novak.

Cas had been a lifesaver. He’s eighteen and in his final year at Truman High and had been looking for a way to earn some extra cash for university next year. Cas had experience in looking after his own cousins, and Charlie and Adam had taken to him right away. For Charlie, Cas’ knowledge of The Hobbit meant that he was the best thing to ever happen in her short life, and Adam loved Cas for letting him help cook. So for Dean it really was a no-brainer, and after seeing how the kids took to him, Dean hired Cas on the spot.

Now, Dean’s not stupid. He could see that Cas had become infatuated with him the first time he met him, and the boy’s crush on Dean had just grown from there. If Dean were a moralistic man - or if he had any common sense whatsoever - he wouldn’t have acted on it. He would’ve been the bigger man and made it clear to Cas that nothing could ever happen between them; not only was the age gap pretty obvious, and not only was Dean was a teacher at Cas’ school - he actually taught Cas gym, for fuck’s sake! But no. Taking the high road was not Dean Winchester’s style. Instead, he subconsciously toyed with Castiel in such a way that the younger man’s crush just grew and grew. He would, at times, innocently flirt with Castiel. Maybe a little part of him got off on it. Or maybe he kind of fancied the younger man. Either way, he wasn’t going to question it.

He opens the door to his apartment and sees the only sight that can get him out of any bad mood: Castiel is leaning over the breakfast counter that borders the kitchen and the living room, wearing the skirt of the school’s cheerleader uniform that he had begged Dean to steal for him. The place is remarkably tidy which means that Cas must have cleaned up after he put the kids to bed.

Cas is bent over in such a way that Dean has a perfect view of his firm ass, and the fabric of the skirt is pretty thin, so that he can see that Cas is wearing women’s panties.

Dean nearly loses it right there. Castiel hasn’t heard him enter the apartment yet and is sucking on a lollipop pretty obscenely, whilst reading a magazine. Dean knows that Cas is just waiting for him to return home.

Dean closes the door silently and sneaks up behind Castiel. He leans in so close to the other man that he can’t quite believe that Cas doesn’t know he’s there. “Hey, baby.”

Castiel lets out a gasp, but he isn’t that good of an actor to pull it off. He knew that Dean was there and was probably playing up to him. 

“Coach Winchester,” he says breathily.

Dean runs a hand up Castiel’s leg under the skirt and plays with the lace of the panties underneath.

“Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you baby boy?”

 “Yes, coach,” Cas says.

“Mmm,” Dean hums, biting the shell of Cas’ ear whilst he fingers the piece of lace that is covering Cas’ hole.

When he feels the base of the plug already in Cas, Dean growls appreciatively. “You got your cunt ready for me?”

Cas moans. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” Dean says with a smirk.

All Dean wants to do is rip off the skirt and push the offending piece of lace that is denying him his prize out of the way, enter the younger man and make him scream Dean’s name. But he can’t do that. Not out here. Not where the kids could come out because they’d had a nightmare. 

And so Dean turns Cas around, so that they’re facing each other, picks him up bridal style and carries him to Dean’s bedroom-cum-mini gym. Castiel weighs nothing in his arms. Okay, being a gym teacher has _some_ advantages.

As soon as Dean has closed and locked the bedroom door behind them, Cas pulls the zip of Dean’s red tracksuit top down to reveal the white polo t-shirt underneath that drives Cas absolutely nuts. Dean toes off his trainers and Cas grabs the waistband of Dean’s red tracksuit pants and yanks them down, so that Dean’s just got the red shorts underneath and knee length socks on. He’s still got the sweatband on his head to complete the outfit. Cas growls at the sight in front of him.

Castiel drops to his knees as Dean removes the belt and shimmies his shorts down a little. Cas growls again when he realises that Dean has gone commando and begins to lightly kiss the prize right in front of him.

Dean fists a hand in Castiel’s hair, and says gruffly, “C’mon, baby boy, been waitin’ for your mouth all night.”

Castiel whimpers and, after licking the head of Dean’s cock, manages to take him all the way down in one go, swallowing around him. Dean shudders and groans and nearly comes right there. It’s at times like this he’s grateful for his patience in teaching Cas how to suppress his gag reflex.

Cas is like a man possessed tonight and Dean knows it’s because he’s wearing the uniform. Dean thanks whoever is listening for Cas’ fetish for the uniform.

Cas, who has Dean’s cock right down the back of his throat, mumbles something indistinct. 

But Dean automatically knows what the boy wants. “You sure?”

“Mm-hm,” Cas hums.

“Okay, then,” Dean replies with a smirk.

Dean withdraws himself from Cas’ mouth, which elicits a whine from Cas, removes his shorts completely and secures his hand at the back of Cas’ head, holding the younger man in place, but also giving him a chance to change his mind.

When Cas doesn’t and when Dean’s ready, he pushes back into the wet heat of Cas’ mouth all the way, until his cock hits the back of Cas’ throat. He pushes as far as he can and groans at the tightness. He then pulls back once again and repeats the process all over again, his movements getting quicker with each round.  
   
The younger man groans and gasps as Dean face-fucks him, but doesn’t once ask, or even want, him to stop.

Dean continues this brutal pace until he begins to stutter. Cas knows Dean’s about to come and he swallows Dean down until his nose is buried in the light golden hair at the base of Dean’s cock, signalling to Dean that he wants him to come down his throat.

And that’s exactly what Dean does. He feels himself coming hard and Cas, the greedy comeslut that he is, just swallows his seed down, looking up at him innocently.

The sensation means that Dean has to grab onto the bar of his bench-press just to keep him upright.

Once Cas has cleaned him off with his tongue, Dean repositions them so that Cas has one foot on the seat of the bench-press, the other on the floor, giving Dean the perfect angle to fuck his boy.

Cas bends over slightly so that he’s in the same position he was in when Dean walked in, and Dean rips off Cas’ skirt, leaving only the thin fabric of the panties preventing him from his prize.

“Gonna fuck your cunt, baby boy, gonna fill you deep. You want that?”

 Cas moans, “Yes, Coach.”

Dean reaches forward and begins to play with Cas’ erection straining against the lace, already leaking through the thin fabric, having been denied the chance so far to come, so focussed was he on Dean’s pleasure.

“You really want me in you, don’t you baby boy?”

“ _Need_ you in me,” Cas corrects.

“Gonna fuck you while you’re still wearing those panties. You want that baby?”

Cas growls, because no, he doesn’t. He doesn’t want the constraining fabric in between them, but Dean wants it and Cas wants to please his Coach. 

In the meantime, Dean has opened his drawer and rolled on a condom and lubed himself up, slowly stroking himself to spread the lube evenly.

Dean pushes aside the lace covering Cas’ hole and begins to play with the plug inside Cas, making the younger man groan.

“Not big enough for you, is it, Cas?”

“No, sir,” Cas gasps out, “Need you to fill me.”

Dean chuckles. “I know you do, baby.”

Cas gasps when Dean removes the plug from him in one swift move, leaving him exposed in the most explicit way possible.

“You all stretched wide for me, Cas?”

“Yes, Coach. I’m all open for you.”

Dean chuckles and grabs Cas’s hips. Cas gasps once more when Dean enters him in one brutal move.

“Fuck!” Cas cries out mostly in ecstasy, because being stretched open by the plug has meant that there’s very little burn.

Dean slaps a hand over Cas’ mouth quickly, and hisses, “Need to be quiet, baby boy. You know the rules.”

Cas whimpers against Dean’s hand and nods his head, silently telling him that he knows what he did was wrong - he knows he needs to be quiet because he could wake the kids.

Cas kisses Dean’s hand as a way of apology, and Dean smirks. He’s got his boy well trained. Dean slaps Cas’ ass with rather more force than was necessary, causing the boy to groan. After, Dean removes his hand from Cas’ mouth.

“You know that’s what happens to bad boys, don’t you baby?”

“Sorry, Coach,” Cas says, “I’ll be good.”

  Dean smiles. “I know you will, baby.”

Replacing his hand on Cas’ hip, so that he’s got complete control of Cas’ movements once more, Dean begins to roll his hips, nudging against Cas’ prostate with every roll.

Cas lowers his head to the bench-press because it’s too much: the feeling of being filled by Dean, of being fucked when he’s still wearing panties, of surrendering complete control to the older man. He needs to come, he needs his release, but he can’t because he knows that Dean doesn’t like him doing that. Dean likes being able to make him come just from assaulting his prostate.

“Please, Dean,” Cas says, “I need to -”

“Not yet, baby,” Dean responds softly, “Not done with you yet.”

As if in punishment for Cas interrupting his rhythm, Dean pulls back fully, only to push all the way back in and hit his prostate sharply.

Cas can feel himself shaking from a combination of the force of Dean’s movement and his overwhelming need to come.

Dean’s rolls begin to slow down, but far from signalling that he’s close to coming, he pulls out of Cas completely. The younger man whimpers at the loss. Dean quickly removes his polo shirt, sweatband and socks, and helps Cas to take off his own t-shirt, so that they’re both finally naked - except for Cas’ panties.

Dean shushes Cas when he whines and guides him so they’re on the bed, Dean flat on his back with Cas straddling him.

Even though he really needs to come, Cas decides that he’s going to give Dean a show. 

He removes the panties, much to Dean’s disappointment, but Cas decides that it’s his show, so he should at least be comfortable. He’s going to put all of those years of gymnastics practise to good use and, when he’s fully impaled on Dean’s cock once more, he begins to spread his legs as far as he can, mimicking the splits.

Dean practically convulses right there.

“Fuck, baby!” Dean groans out.

Dean is panting hard now and Cas knows that he’s close. Cas’ own erection is slapping against his belly each time he rides Dean.

“Come if you need to, baby boy,” Dean says gruffly.

Cas could cry from the permission he’s just been given, and it doesn’t take too much longer before he just lets go and feels his body flood with endorphins as he gets his much needed release, helped no doubt by Dean angling against him just so.

The next thing he’s conscious of is his spunk covering Dean’s tanned and toned abs. Dean himself is panting heavily on the bed with his eyes closed and a look of bliss on his face; clearly having just achieved his own release.

Cas gets off Dean gently and rolls over so that he’s lying beside him, both panting heavily. Cas grabs some tissues from the bedside table and wipes his come from Dean’s abs, whilst Dean removes the condom from himself, ties it and throws it into the trashcan with surprising accuracy. Then again, he _is_ a gym teacher.

“There’s some dinner in the oven for you,” Castiel tells him.

Dean chuckles. “You’re too good to me, you know that?”

Cas chuckles as he places a kiss to the tattoo on Dean’s chest.

“I still say you should try out for the cheerleading squad,” Dean tells him.

Castiel just laughs.


End file.
